


Undoing the Damage

by Justin_Starfall



Category: Daganronpa, Danganronpa X, Danganronpa X:OC Killing Game
Genre: Mentions of past abuse, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, not all ocs belong to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Starfall/pseuds/Justin_Starfall
Summary: Keahi Sutohana wants to undo all the Damage she did as mastermind of killing game X1. She does this by working with the rebellion, the rays of Hope, to save everyone and stop Xavier.This is based off a Roleplay amino called Danganronpa X: OC Killing Game.Most of the ocs belong to members there.





	1. A Boat is Arriving

Keahi paced the hall of the Rays of Hope HQ impatiently. She had received word that a whole nother ship of survivors was coming in any second now. She could only pray they had the bodies of their dead on the ship with them, she didn’t think she could take another trip out to sea, and she definitely couldn't take the trip back with all the bodies on board. Her nervousness was making her overheat, and she pulled her hair up into her classic bun, but it reminded her too much of her time on the island and she took it back down. Maybe someday she could try another hair style.

Just then she heard the sound of a boat horn, and several voices screaming for help. She ran out with several other Rays of Hope employees to see an entire cruise ship docked at their port. Behind barbed wire on the deck of the ship were about 7 children all waving desperately. Tyro and Airi were already out, Tyro using a small device to unlock the ships strangely mechanical plank, and all the kids started to pile off. Airi ushered them all off the boat,

“Are there any injured or dead on the ship?” the paleontologist asked the children.

A black haired boy piped up, his hand still intertwined with that of an orange haired girl “I think Someone is still in their room,” the boy paused “And there are a lot dead.”

Keahi took this as her cue, “Do you have the bodies of the dead still?” she asked, her Hawaiian accent nearly gone from her voice.

“Yeah,” another dark hair boy said this one with a small corgi, “But what use are they now?”

“Just show me where they are,” Keahi said, and the boy sighed heavily and led Keahi onto the ship. Several more Rays of Hope employees followed, probably to help move the bodies and find the last survivor.

Once they were below deck, the boy took a right and led Keahi to a cold room filled with freezers. Keahi shuddered, the room reminding her too much of the similar one on her own island.

“Take the bodies to my lab,” she said to the employees, “I’ll work on them there.”

As Keahi left the boat, she saw two people carrying a small boy out on a stretcher. His arm jutted at a terrible angle, and Keahi made a mental note to check up on him later and pray for a speedy recovery. Until then she headed to her room to fix herself up and await a literal pile of corpses being delivered to her. She knew she couldn’t do this forever, but she wanted to help these kids regain the hope that she had lost, even if it was at the cost of her own energy and mental health, she would slowly help undo the damage she had inflicted.


	2. Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keahi finishes reviving everyone and is left weak and tired. That doesn't stop her from visiting the boy from yesterday however.

Keahi sighed and slid down the wall as she got the last kid into a stable state, some girl named Heather who's body had almost been beyond saving. Just then there was a knock on her door and Chieri popped her head in the room. 

 

“Hey! April made brownies and I'd thought I'd just pop in and tell you. No rush though, she made more than enough,” the girl said, before sticking her head back in and closing the door.

 

Keahi sighed and looked at her hands, which were paler than usual. She was sure whatever she was using to bring these people back wouldn't work for long, heck she wasn't sure why she had this power in the first place. Maybe it was a sign of just how broken and horrible she was. Maybe this power was ungodly and he was right, she was a sinful creature the gods hated.

 

No, she thought to herself. You can't think that way. No one is perfect but the gods don't hate you, this gift is proof of it. She would show him that he was wrong about her, and maybe then she could finally stop feeling like, how did Tyro put it? Ah yes, a murderous bitch.

 

She finally put all her energy into standing up, then just leaned against the wall for a minute, letting it cool her hot face. Once she regained the strength to move, she exited her lab and starting walking to the hospital rooms. Before she did anything she wanted to check on the boy from earlier.

 

When she found the hospital rooms Keahi peeped through the window of the first room to find the boy from earlier resting on a hospital bed. His arm was in a cast, thank the gods, but his other arms and legs were handcuffed down.

 

“Excuse me!” Keahi said to a passing nurse, trying to get his attention. “Why is this one chained down?”

 

“They told us that he's the mastermind, so we decided to keep him tied up for safety.”

 

Keahi just huffed and shooed the nurse away, obviously upset at them for abusing this poor boy who probably couldn't even push Nazo off his wheelchair. She just continued watching him through the window, and murmured a quick prayer to every god of healing that he would be okay. After all, masterminds had to stick together.


	3. Memories

Keahi sat down in the cafeteria. It was a lot less extravagant than the one at Xavier Academy, and she missed the café that served almost anything. She didn't complain as she grabbed a sandwich and sat down though.

There wasn't really anyone else in the cafeteria besides a few workers, and she guessed it was kind of late for lunch. They must have all grabbed something while she was in her lab. It didn't bother her too much. Better this than be with people who still called her murderer. While most of the survivors had welcomed her, a few, like Haru, were still bitter. Keahi couldn't blame them though.

Keahi may have brought them back to life but she took two things they could never replace, their memories and their innocence. Sometimes it was painful being the only one who remembered the old days, but you couldn't turn back time.

Before long one of the new kids who arrived, a young girl by the name of Kaji sat down across from her, a pile of food on her plate. “What's wrong with you?”

Keahi looked up and smiled “Nothing. I’m tired is all.”

The girl luckily didn't say anything else, and instead just ate all the food on her plate. Keahi watched for a second before asking, “If you could go back and fix any mistake, would you do it?

“Hell no!” Kaji said “If I hadn't burned down an entire house, I might not have met Ishi, and that would be the real mistake.”

Keahi nodded, “I guess you are right. You cannot build a story without a good conflict.” Keahi sighed and stood up, “Thank you for talking to me. I hope our story is only beginning.” Keahi then walked away and out of the cafeteria.

She walked down the hall until she reached her lab, where she saw a group of workers standing. “What is going on?” She asked the group.

“Oh Keahi you're back,” Sebastian said, reading a file as he talked. “Tyro said he wanted you to go see the new mastermind. I don't know why but he insisted it be you.”

“Okay….. But why are you all outside my lab?”

“Oh, they'll be going with you. Good luck!” then Sebastian walked off, never lifting his eyes from his file. The scar on his neck was fully visible as he walked off, and Keahi stared for a moment before turning to the group of workers.

“Well, let's go then!” She said, and strode in the direction of the medical wing she had just been in a short while ago. Peeking through the window, Keahi saw that the boy was awake so she took a deep breath and walked in.

“Congratulations Mr.Hara,” She said, looking at a sign plastered above his bed, “You've made it! You're out of Xavier’s grasp now!”


	4. The goats are okay guys

Keahi tried her best to shoo all the other workers out of the room, but she knew she needed to be in here at least while the boy, Kichiro, changed. He was shaking uncontrollably, and Keahi couldn't remember anyone ever shaking this much. Then Keahi thought she saw why.

On the boys arms were several marks, marks that might have appeared on her arms long ago had it not been for the same person who almost caused them. This boy had obviously been through a lot, so Keahi decided the best thing to do was to not say anything.

“I'll let you get some more rest,” Keahi said, picking up the pile of clothes and heading towards the door. Before she opened she said “I'll be back to check on you soon.” she then left the room and closed the door behind her. She then handed the pile of clothes to a worker.

“Please wash these, and make sure the boy in there stays safe. I'll be in my lab.” Keahi then strode away, making it to her lab and closing the door. It was in there that she couldn't tell if her shaking was from bad memories or the temperature of the room.

As much as Keahi loved basking in the sun and warm tropical temperatures, it was necessary for her lab to be freezing, and on the table sat the reason why.

Apparently the new kids had brought a few goats with them on board their ship, and one or two of them hadn't quite survived the trip. Tyro thought this would be a great time to test Keahi’s…. Ability…. On things other than humans. Keahi checked the first freezer on her wall and sure enough there was another goat body. Well, time to get to work.

✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎

An unknown amount of time later and Keahi exited her lab followed by two goats. She was exhausted but tried her best to hide it. A lab assistant she had called for on the phone was waiting outside her lab, and he took the two goats away when she came out. Tyro then walked by, carrying a large stack of papers and smiling brightly.

“Keahi!” He said much too cheerfully for Keahi, “The prisoner is up and i was hoping you could ask him a few questions, he might respond better to you.”

Keahi nodded, barely processing his words as she leaned against the wall to hide her dizziness. “Wait,” she said, his words finally reaching her ears, “Did you say ‘prisoner’?”

“Well, yeah,” Tyro said, not understanding why Keahi sounded upset. “We’re keeping him in the prison so I thought prisoner would be the be-”

Tyro got cut off by Keahi running towards the prison.

“You might want to change first!” He called after the red-haired girl. “You have blood on your dress!”

From where Tyro was standing he could see Keahi quickly change directions, almost slipping on the tile floor. “Okay I'll leave these notes there then!” The inventor called out one last time before turning to the direction of the prison himself.


	5. Interogations and Tears

Keahi, now in a white beach dress that wasn’t covered in goat blood, starting walking to the Rays of Hope Prison. She stepped through the automatic sliding doors and into the prison that simultaneously amazed and creeped her out. There were only 3 prisoners in the high tech cells, which Keahi took note of as she walked past.

The first cell held a girl, who was honestly quite cute. She had long brown hair that was piled into a bun, and was wearing a perfectly clean pink dress. The next cell held what Keahi was told was one of the most dangerous prisoners, but he looked just like Tyro. The resemblance was so amazing Keahi swore it was actually Tyro in that cell instead of one of the new kids, but perhaps his resemblance to their own Tyro had something to do with why they were so dangerous. Finally Keahi got to the last cell, where Kichiro was being held. He was fast asleep and on the bench next to his cell was a stack of papers that made Keahi’s head hurt just looking at it. Which reminded her that she hadn’t eaten anything since reviving two goats. 

Just then the boy started waking up, so Keahi grabbed the stack of papers and tried to look as professional as possible. “How are you feeling Mr. Hara?” she asked the boy, who was so stunned he almost hit his head against the glass. If she had anymore energy Keahi might have giggled, but seeing the boy’s scared face, she was glad she didn’t.

“How do you know my name?” the boy blurted out, his voice hoarse. When was the last time he had something to drink?

Keahi tried to laugh but she’s still very tired, and it sounded fake, even to her. “Your friends told me, don’t worry,” that was a lie and she knew it. She had learned his name by praying by his hospital room multiple times, but she couldn’t let him know that. She tried her best to smile but her head was starting to pound in her own ears.

“Are they okay?” Kichiro mutters, and Keahi nods in reply.

“Yes! They’ll come visit you soon. We just…” Keahi paused, thinking of the right way to word this to the terrified boy in the cell, “need to check a few things first.” She finally settles on that and steps closer to the clear cell. Kichiro covered his arms up and Keahi continued to act like she didn’t know about the existence of those marks. She finally sits down on a bench, the simple act decreasing the throbbing in her head, if only slightly. God Tyro, why did she have to do this now?

“You’re Kichiro Hara, correct?” she asks. “You can just answer yes or no. Or nod or shake your head! Whatever is easier for you!”

Kichiro nods his head, of course he does, he was just asking how Keahi knew his name earlier.

“You’re the….” Keahi quickly skims her stack of papers, finding what she’s looking for, “Ultimate geologist, right?” The boy  nods again and Keahi continues, “The last killing game’s mastermind?” She got another nod.

Keahi takes a deep breath. Just talking this much is hurting. “So…. this next question is difficult,” She says, looking at it. If anyone had asked her this when she first arrived she probably would have cried. “You don’t have to answer it if you feel like you can’t.” Keahi took one last deep breath, “Was there any particular reason you masterminded this game?”

Keahi doesn’t even look at Kichiro, she just stares at her papers, trying desperately not to remember the reason she decided to mastermind. “It’s only because the world was full of sin. It’s only because the world was full of sin,” She says to herself over and over again in her head. Finally the pounding in her head became too much. She sighed and stood up. “I… have to go,” she mumbled more to herself than anything before taking off. She didn’t even get to the prison doors before she started running, hoping that would stop the tears forming in her eyes.


End file.
